


Vanilla

by MindtheGap



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Just how far can you push Sidney Crosby before he unknowingly shows you up, M/M, Voyeurism, sens8 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: People have ascribed different labels to Sidney hi whole life. And he knows to ignore it and never take the bait. But for some reason his ex telling his current lover how vanilla he was does not sit welhisZhenya thinks he needs to send JJ a bouquet of vanilla assorted anything.





	Vanilla

He had grown up with his cluster almost slways in his mind. They were a whisper of encouragement or a hand to hold him back when the parents in the stands mocked him. It was never something he advertised knowing already how weird people thought him to be. 

It was at night when Dimka would speak to him. Reassuring words of a friend. The type of brother he could only hope to be for his newborn sister. Talking about hockey and the morning cartoons they both loved. Giggling over the odd characters found across the globe.

They were 12 the first time one of them went through puberty. Sidney was horrified as Celeste pulled inwards in so much pain that they all followed. She cried about the blood and they held her and Nga and Letty whispered about what their mothers and aunts had discussed with them about becoming a woman.

Sidney was found comfort in his cluster, but soon they started to interfere with hockey. The first time he had seen Kristoph in the reflections of the boards in the middle of a break away he had screamed and froze. They had lost the game and Sidney had refused to go inward. 

He started meditation and medication shortly after. Dimka was the most disappointed-angry. Cursing Sidney for keeping them out all because of a stupid game.

They eventually mended their cluster but it was never the same. 

Sidney worked harder at hockey until he was the best. Until he was drafted first overall. Until he had 100 points his rookie season. Until he had mastered seeing the reflections of his cluster staring blankly back on the glass.

He only told Flower and Mario about the cluster. They needed to understand that sleep talking was cluster time, that certain blank gazes had purpose. Flower thought it was a magnificent trick and frequently asked Sidney to find out different things about where his cluster called home. 

Sidney should have known.

Dimka loved Flower and shortly after became incessant in telling Flower about pranks from his home. Which lead to those pranks being pulled on the team. Flower smiling innocently while encouraging Dimka to take control and help him.

His cluster had always been his. His parents had tried so hard to find as much as they could about the extra ordinary circumstances of their relationship. He had known nobody outside his cluster to share a similar experience.

Yet, when he stood in the yard as the SUV pulled up he drove and parked, Mario walking up to greet Barry and Malkin. Sidney felt his heart twist as Barry introduced him to the exhausted gangly Malkin. It wasn't until Sidney took his hand in a friendly handshake. 

There was a tug and pull and Sidney see that Malkin felt it too.

Nobody else was aware of it. 

As Malkin became Geno and his English slowly grew, so did the push and pull. Neither fully sure of easy was going on and both lacking the words to explain it to the other.

It isnt until the middle of his concussion and the start of Geno hobbling through the guest apartment on his crutches that they started to address it. Sidney could see how moody Geno was and he was unsure how to reach out and soothe him when he himself was in so much pain that he had limited contact with his cluster. 

Ultimately it was an accident.

Not the kiss. Sidney knew neither him nor Geno would ever call that or the many to follow an accident or mistake. 

Not even the awkward fumbling of Sidney crawling into Geno's lap as they kept kissing and grabbing at one another's arms, back, and neck that was cut off as Geno moved his injured knee and his wounded yell hits the right notes to make Sidney's brain feel like its bouncing around inside his head with all the noise was an accident. 

The accident was when Sidney was sitting under the hot spray of the shower in the pitch black bathroom as Geno laid on Sidney's bed with ice on his knee and pain pills slowly working their way through his system. He shouldn't have been able to, but Sidney went from sitting weakly under the spray to standing next to Geno's side on his bed. Geno glanced up at him with a drowsy smile and whispered how the pain was worth it to know he had a chance. 

The moment had ended quickly after that. Geno fell asleep and Sidney had pulled himself back inwards. 

However, they were bored athletes who had just learned of a new muscle group they could work. And practice it they did. It grew stronger leading to lingering touches from across the room. To following the other into their medical appointments. Elated realization that language was innate in the accidental bubble. That they could speak clealry and be understood just as easily there. 

Sidney relishes the easy air surrounding Zhenya as they speak about their own clusters and the cultural norms of them. Lessons on how to properly say Zhenya (which could not transfer outside of their bubble much to Zhenya's chagrin) but never the less allow Sidney to whisper lovingly to Zhenya in a way so much more than outside their bubble.

The other accident is letting the team know they're together. The level of chirping goes above and beyond. Its good natured and gets as close to lewd as any of the guys when discussing their sex lives.

For years they are good and nobody crosses a line that isn't quickly righted. Either because they are terrified Sidney will use them as a pylon for shooting practice or because Zhenya livesd up to the Bully nickname. Both in and out of bed, which Sidney would never complain about.

In the middle of their Western Canadian road trip it finally falls a part. It was the second season without Flower and Sidney hated it. He kept the seat next to him vacant, not even allowing Zhenya to create a bubble for himself there. Regardless of how much he woul pout about wanting to cuddle with Sidney and not get fined. 

They're all eating at a steakhouse overlooking a beautiful view in Banff. Jack, Olli, Jamie and Tanger are seated at the far end of the table away from Zhenya. Sidney would glance over frequently to notice Zhenya staring back at him and smile softly to himself. 

"Damnit, Sid, you can't still be in the honeymoon stage with Geno. Stop with that goofy smile. We know you aren't getting fucked anywhere near as worthy enough to keep smiling that or else I wouldn't be able to sleep. The walls here are not thick enough to keep your noises down." Sidney glanced up quickly at Jack while putting a hand on on Tanger's knee to hold him in place. 

"What the fuck, Johnson!" Olli and Jamie reach out simultaneously to smack Jack who does not look repentant in the least. 

"No, you don't get it. Sid is so damn vanilla it takes nothing to make him loud. We would know if Geno was that-" Jack stops midsentence as Sully stops by at the table. Jack and Sully have had a strained relationship. It's been no secret in the room that Sully disagrees with his contract and struggles with how to use him without harming the team's production. He's become almost a bloodhound in smelling out when Jack is creating tension. Almost like he hopes that will be enough to finally get Rutherford to give up on this failed project.

"Do we have a problem here?" Sully doesn't take his eyes off Jack and Sidney can't help but notice that Zhenya has picked up on the tension as well. 

"No, coach, we are good here." Jack responded through gritted teeth. Sully glanced between the rest of he team and settles on Sidney who only shakes his head. 

Sully grunts and walks off to join another table. Tanger leans forward with a snear and only glares at Jack. Clearly mindful of Sidney's non verbal reminder.

"Watch yourself, Johnson." Tanger spat before walking away from the table to join Zhenya. When Zhenya makes eye contact with Sidney they share a shrug. 

A month passes, they have been losing more than winning and the team is stressed. Jack clearly had a death wish. It's the only reason Sidney could come up with for why he would bring it up again and this time in front of Zhenya. Sidney wasn't there, but when Zhenya crawled into bed that night tension had rolled off him

Sidney curled into his side and tried to soothe the tension from his shoulder with gentle kisses and touches. The tension had not lessened by the time Zhenya sighed and pressed his lips to the crown of Sidney's head.

"I'm kill Jack." Zhenya groused. "Talk about you and his sex like I'm not best you. Keep say Vanilla." Sidney cracks his jaw as he tries to calm his instinct to correct Jack. They had discussed it prior to Jack signing-whether or not Jack could be polite with Zhenya-could work with him despite Shattuck. Dimka and Celeste had warned against it. Reminded Sidney how petty and overprotective Jack could get. Nga reminded Sidney he had a type and Sidney laughed them off. 

Now he tried to ignore the itch of righteousness at the back of his mind. His own pride ruffled at the idea of being deemed vanilla. 

"G, we know better." Zhenya slid his eyes to glance at Sidney sideways a look of frustration, competition and protectiveness mixed in his brown eyes.

"You like private. We not share. I'm not brag because always respect my Sid. But Sid, most hard when idiot talk so much as so disrespectful. Thought Tanger was drop beer him." Zhenya released a long sigh. "Mean I help Tanger if he do. Sorry, Sidka." Sidney shook his head at Zhenya's unapolgoetic grin.

"Go to sleep, G. We can deal with it tomorrow." Sidney leaned his head against Zhenya's chest. 

A couple weeks pass. The team is starting to win again in December and Sidney is unsure what is allowing the connection but doesn't want to jinx it. That is until they're at team meal and Jack opens his mouth and pulls a couple of the other guys into discussion about sexcapades. Sidney watched as Zhenya's jaw muscle clicked in irritation and knew the line had been crossed. 

He stepped out of himself allowing the bubble to start to form. Zhenya hadn't noticed, granted they didn't often do this in public. 

Sidney allowed his physical body to continue his engaged lean in what Tanger was sharing about Alex and Victoria. He moved his untethered self towards Zhenya. 

He slipped his hands down Zhenya's chest slowly and leaned his head against the side of Zhenya's. The breath he let out slowly as he exhaled a perfectly pronounced " _Zhenya_ " was nowhere near as enticing as the shiver and jump that Zhenya made at the touch. 

Sidney could feel when Zhenya looked at where Sidney's fingers were slowly tracing his nipples up to where Sidney sat across the table watching Tanger. He glanced at Sidney's untethered self as subtly as possible. Trying to avoid the attention of the team. 

Sidney could feel as Zhenya joined him in the bubble but remained overlapped with his physical body. Communication had always been easier. Sidney loved how his Russian was perfect and how at ease Zhenya was as they communicated. This time Sidney was going to take control though.

" _Sit tight, Zhenya._ " Sidney grazed Zhenya's ear with his teeth. His hands flattening out to drag slowly over the deceivingly strong pectorals under Zhenya's button up. There was a hitch in Zhenya's breathing as Sidney bit softly on the juncture of Zhenya's shoulder and neck. 

Sidney watched as his teammates were none the wiser to their bubble. Both their physical forms continuing to react appropriately in the discussion they were participating in. A grin slid across Sidney's face as he dragged his hands up Zhenya's chest and across his shoulders, moaning deeply as the muscles twitched in response to Sidney's touch. 

" _Sidka?_ " Sidney hushed Zhenya with a kiss to his lips as Sidney moved to straddle Zhenya's lap. Always so eager to see feel the muscles bracing to hold Sidney's powerful body. He was pleased to have the same reactions even in their untethered forms. 

" _I need you, my love._ " Sidney rasped as he rolled his hips across Zhenya's smiling at the buldge that firmed quickly at the next roll. Zhenya had forgone underwear again. A favorite of Sidney's. 

Zhenya gasped into Sidney's mouth as the next roll melted into a grind. Sidney's hands moved from grasping Zhenya's shoulders to different directions. One sliding into the hair at the back of his neck and the other reaching to quickly undo the fly of Zhenya's pants.

Sidney had mastered the ability to slip Zhenya's cock out of his pants while kissing early on. Having learned how much the multi tasking aroused Zhenya. The idea of having all of Sidney's focus on him and working him like he worked the ice on a power play had always left Zhenya wrung out and panting for Sidney. 

A high wine emanated from the back of Zhenya's throat and Sidney paused momentarily to glance over his shoulder and confirm the noise stayed in the bubble. Once he was certain, he slid off Zhenya's lap and slid his slacks down over his thighs and kicked them to the side. He grinned at the hunger he saw in Zhenya's gaze. He preened under the look, knowing that after years of being together he could still be so attractive to his partner. 

He slid back onto Zhenya's lap and pulled him back into a deep kiss. Groaning as Zhenya's hands slipped up his shirt to trace at his hip bones and outline his shoulder blade. Zhenya rolled his hips up against Sidney's and they both gasped. Zhenya grinning. 

Sidney watched as Zhenya's grin slipped into a mixture of shock and lust. Sidey knew Zhenya could feel his shoulder shift as he reached behind himself to slowly start working himself open. Somehow his untethered self already wet and partially prepped. 

It takes more minutes where the only noise in the bubble is their shared breaths and the subtle noises of Sidney fingering himself. Zhenya's hands slide down to pull Sidney's cheeks apart. A couple fingers sliding between his cheeks to feel the three fingers pumping in and out of Sidney's anus. 

Sidney yelped as Zhenya bit at his collar bone at the same moment he thrust his hips upwards forcing Sidney to pause to stay balanced. Zhenya took that moment to pull at Sidney's hand but was slapped away and left with a lighter lap. 

Sidney had lifted himself over Zhenya's lap and moved his cock to align appropriately. Sidney knew Zhenya was watching him closely as he slid downwards and engulfed Zhenya's dick. 

When he was fully seated they paused all their movements. Sidney attended to the uninterrupted conversations of their friends and glanced back at Zhenya with a grin. 

" _Definitely not complaining, but what got into you, baby?_ " Zhenya groaned as he cradled Sidney's jaw in one hand, his other massaging the palmful of Sidney's ass. His fingers searching to feel where his body sunk into Sidney's with a primitive pride. Sidney knew Zhenya took pride in their relationship and was still in awe that Sidney wanted him just as much. 

Sidney didn't respond, instead he lifted himself on Zhenya's lap and started a well timed rhythm. Fucking himself on Zhenya, his head thrown back as he panted out soft gasps of " _Zhenya_ ". 

Zhenya groaned deeply and rolled his hips to meet each of Sidney's thrusts. Sidney swirled his hips as he ground down on a boat, Zhenya choked on his breath. 

Sidney could feel Zhenya's physical self grabbing for his glass of water to cover up the noise. But Sidney could not be bothered as he continued to move. His head fell forward onto Zhenya's shoulder and he let out a high pitched whine. A noise that Zhenya knew well and Sidney knew Zhenya would take care of him.

Zhenya's hands grasped at Sidney's waist and held him still as Zhenya started to thrust into Sidney sporadically both so close to the edge. The push and pull tugging at his rim to create a beautiful friction. A pleasured pressure of rightness filling his hips as Zhenya's huge cock brushed his prostate. 

Sidney mouthed at Zhenya's neck, biting and licking as he mewled into the sweaty skin before coming with a groan. His body went limp as Zhenya's thrust sharpened and he gasped Sidney's name like a prayer before going rigid and slamming himself as tightly against Sidney as possible. A small tremor working itd way thru his body as he spilled into Sidney. 

Sidney grinned proudly as he pulled back. He brushed a kiss over the love bite he had left on Zhenya's neck and stood up. Wincing at the feel of Zhenya sliding out of him and his cum dripping out. 

" _Sidka, that was....what was that?_ " Zhenya asked again as he slipped his softened dick into his pants. His eyes watched their oblivious teammates.

" _How's that for vanilla?_ " Sidney preened as he brushed a kiss to Zhenya's lips and slowly pulled back from their shared bubble. 

As Sidney settled back into his physical form he noticed Tanger eyeing him suspiciously. Sidney lifted his eyebrow in challenge but Tanger couldn't say anything. 

Then Jack yelped in shock.

"Where the fuck did that hickey come from, Geno?" Zhenya met Sidney's eye across the table and grinned as Sidney rolled back his shoulders proudly. 

Tanger glanced back between Zhenya and Sidney in confusion before Zhenya leaned back in his chair and smiled lazily.

"My Sid anything but vanilla."


End file.
